Criminal
by TishPhoenix
Summary: The world Bella knew crashed around her after Edward left. (Post Nm/ AU/ OOC / loosely follows SOA TL) Every relationship she had, dramatically changed. As did she. Following a series of events, she found herself in an old but familiar town from her childhood. Facing situations and people that challenge everything she created in herself. Tomorrow brings the consequence at hand.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** : I haven't posted anything in quite a while, life has been tough, and time certainly hadn't permitted it. However, inspiration struck for something. So after getting through with over 100k words in WordPad, I decided why not post it here. This is my first cross over of this kind. Also, while I had a friend check things over and pre -read, there may be a few grammatical errors seeing as how I am using word pad not Word it's self and that lacks editing. Please bear with it. ConCrit is definitely welcome, but please leave the flames at the gate. Like it? Love it? Want more? Hate it? Review and let me know what you think. Thanks for reading.

xxTish

 _Disclaimer_ : For this and any future chapters, I own nothing. SoA, and Twilight belong respectfully to their creators/publishers. This is merely fan work and not intended for any selfish gain. The plot and twists though is all a part of my strange little mind at play.

My life had been a long winding road, up until now that is. It had been a couple years since what felt like my life crashing at my very feet. Road rash would have been a prettier sight than that of me and my senior year. I was a shell, hollow point. I was just as damaging as I was damaged.

Pulling into the small subdivision, I parked at the curb, my old red beast growling an almost pleased sound as she came to a rest. This was my new home. Insurance settlement granted me the funds. And who would have thought that I would find myself back here. The name fit the town, it seemed charming.

Years ago, when my dear mother pulled me away from the first man I ever loved she moved us here. Good ol' Charming California. I was young, remembered very little. But from what I remembered, this was the only other place beside pheonix or forks that held my attention. I couldn't say if the attention was good or bad, but some of the town captured my heart. Specifically, a few people.

One of those people, was the man that my mother considered a godfather to me. Funny how memories can flood back and stall your heart with just one word, smell or in my case a name. Alexander Trager. At the final reading, the name threw me off, then it hit me. Tig, or as I used to call him when I was five, Tigger. With it a whole set of subdued memories came back like a heart attack. Specifically the man's silly reaction to my dolls. I got a twisted sense of satisfaction frightening the old man with sleepy Sally. Appearently the floating eyes made things that much more frightening for that hardened man. It made for impressive leverage when I was little to get what I wanted, candies or bike rides. Truth be told, a part of me believed that the man would have spoiled me anyway.

That was a part of my life that my father knew little of. He would have had kittens would he had known that I loved My god pop for those rides down the highway. Perhaps that forgotten thrill was what subconciously led me to my new found hobby, and my connection with Jake.

With that thought, I stepped out of the truck and walked around toward the bed and lowered the tailgate. It creaked with it's age but I was ready to do this. The crate of my families things would arrive tomorrow, 11 am sharp. I had time to spare and the day was beautiful. Loosening the tie downs I slowly backed the old pan head out using the old ramps that Jake let me have before leaving. Besides that old harley he fixed, those ramps and a box of sentimental items were all I brought with me personally.

Jake was the only goodbye that I got to actually experience. After everything, I dont know what was harder. Never getting a goodbye or actually having to face one. Jake didn't want to let go easily. As if it was easy for me to tell him no. It never was. He became a light within my own darkness. He saw something within me to hope for when I had no hope myself. I thrived for it, blindingly. Reaching out for any anchor I could. I realized too late that what I had done, wasn't fair to anyone, myself included. I needed to let go, and it was sink or swim time.

Moving to charming was just that. A new start. With it I had a new face to meet the day. New eyes. Gone was the mousy brown, and in its place was new deep red undertones and a more framing layerd cut, falling just over my shoulders instead of halfway down my back. I no longer held the same vices that I used to. I broke my old habits. the biting of my nails and the nervous nibling of my lip. I actually took the time to put on a little color to my face and took more pride in the art of it. Hell, Alice may even be proud. Not that she would exactly approve the new style but hey, I was trying right?

I lifted my leg over and pulled from my back pocket the piece of envelope that I had written down Tiggers info on. Teller- Morrow automotive. It was the only phone and address that my mothers Attorney could scourge up on the old man. His place of employment. Who knows, the old man probably had an appartment above the garage. He seemed like the type way back when. Would not surprise me now.

Taking one more glance at the address, I slipped the piece of paper back into my worn jeans and kicked the old girl to life. She was one hell of a vintge beauty, but she had just as much aesthetic as any bike might to the soul. The vibrations and speed alone did something special with the rider. To me, anyone can ride but only a few could truly connect and let the engines rumble match their heart beat. Drown out the rest of the world as the wind moves through you instead of around you. There was nothing that could hold a candle to the power within that drives when you ride. It was freeing. Why I rode.

I found myself turning into the lot of Teller-Morrow Automotive sooner than I would have thought. Yet, it didnt completely surprise me. I lost a part of myself to the ride. It was something instinctual anymore. What did surprise me was the row of Dyna's that lined one side of the shop. That and a few guys around sporting what looked like something from a bad Television show about Motor clubs. That and the place sported so much insignia that I found myself chuckling a bit under my breath. It looked like a bad sitcom gone reality TV. Or good, depending on how one looked at it. Perspective really.

I parked the bike away from the line of dynas that probably belonged to the men of this club and kept my eyes glued to the scenery. A part of me felt like I was about to walk into a lions den. I learned long ago to be a little more adapt. To not ignore my terrible sense of self preservation. Turning her off, I got off the bike slowly just as a few guys stepped out of a side door that looked to be the entrance to a building just off the main garage. Business my ass.

Each man had a swagger that spoke volumes. Age didn't matter to these men, they all had it. Each their own temperment, their own spillway. And they knew it. The ladies that seemed to also circle like vultures knew it too. It was as if things were getting ready to flood. And here all I had was saddle bags. A very tall man, sauntered over to me, looking like a reincarnation of the fabled Paul Bunyon, idly twining his fingers, as if he was trying to adjust his riding gloves instead of giving off a nervous appeal.

I didnt blame him, I was new. I was a woman, and someone that they weren't expecting. I had trust issues too.

"Can I help you, darlin'?" He asked. His voice was slightly rough and reminded me a little of Sam. I took quick notice of his patches. Redwood original, Men of Mayhem, Sons of Anarchy, and SAMCRO stood out against the dark black despite their aged and weathered look of them.

I kicked the stand in place and leaned off the bike before lifting the shades that I've had on the entire trip, then offered the man a kind and hopefully gentle smile.

"Yeah, actually I was looking for someone. Family of sorts. The only adress that I could connect him to was this auto shop. His name is Alexander Trager."

"Tig?!" The tall oaf turned quickly to look back behind him just as the tall dark and strange man came out of the side door like the others, in surprise. The man was swathed in vultures, one under each arm. Hearing his name aloud though caused him and the girls to pause.

"Yeah, you sound surprised." I chuckled in reply to the oaf and offered the man in question a giant smile. He had aged well. Not much had changed from the man I remembered vaguely of my child hood.

"It's not often that a woman of your caliber comes looking for a man like Tiggy." Oaf responds just as i hear Tig exclaim.

"Holy Hell!" Tigger called out and ditched the vultures as he took off in a jog for me.

Within seconds I was embraced in a hug I didn't know I had missed till now. It was odd. To loathe and desire something as simple as a hug. I guess it only really mattered who was offering. Everything in me, everything of my past, culminated in this one moment as I laughed in both somber and joyful expression.

"Hells Bells, I can't believe it sweetheart." He spoke hushed to me before setting me down lightly on my feet once again.

"It's been a long time, Tigger." The old name got a bit of a chuckle out of the old man.

"You remember that huh?" He asked.

"Almost didn't, lot has happened since I last saw you, old man."

"I'd say. " He took my arm and twirled it. "Let me get a look at you, all grown up." Something somber took over in his voice. The wetness of his eyes wasn't lost on me but Im positive it was lost on the men that stood behind him. Who were also a bit weary at the moment.

"Yeah, life will do that, Tigger." I offered as softly in condolences as I could. Something in this man ached as he looked at me in that moment. It made me ache for all that I lost. Made me feel in ways i wasn't entirely comfortable with at the moment.

"You going to introduce me to these people, Tigger or you just gonna hold my hand all day." I smirked trying to shed the moment from both of us. He cleared his throat before turning to the men staring our way.

"Yeah, cause hell, I'm going to need a drink if you're here, girl."

I laughed as he draped his arm over my shoulder and walked me over to the guys that were lined up. First was the oaf.

"Ope, I want to introduce you to the daughter of a close old friend of mine, Bella. Bella, this is Opie."

"Wow, and here I thought this was Charming not mayberry. Nice to meet ya."

He held out his hand and chuckled.

"Far from it miss." He offered as I shook his hand.

The others circled, and Tig offered a general introduction.

"Fella's this is Bella, Bells this is the guys. Happy," he pointed to one of the men in the back with a shaved head and tatts peaking out of a white tee,"Chibbs,"He offered to a pepper haired man, who nodded with a welcoming brogue.

"Darlin."

"Swoon." I offered back. The old man smirked, only for Tig to drop his hand and swat me right on the ass. I looked at him indignantly.

"Easy hellion, next is Juice over there," The man with a shaved hawk and tatts lining the side of his dome nodded. "Next we have Half-Sack," The young boy looked slightly out of place but his energy was a bit infectious even if he did come off a bit scattered in the brain. He seemed like the type that was all to willing to mold to the fold. Yet a part of his youth and heart reminded me of Seth.

"Hello, beautiful." The boy greeted with a bit too much lust in his eye.

"Easy, boy, I'd break you. Good to meet you though." I quelled that quickly and the men chuckled.

"Next sweetheart, is Bobby, that dsigruntled hairy looking man at the table there." Bobby only nodded in reply and I offered the same.

"Opie's pa, Piney, and next to him is Clay. Owner of this fine establishment. "

"Pleasure to meet ya, Sir." I offered to the man as respectully as I could. After all, my arrival seemed to halt most of his business at the moment. His only response was a pull from the cigar that he held at his lips. Nice. Rude ass.

I couldn't help the way my tongue traveled over my teeth to hold in my comment for the grandpa trying to look like a badass. I held in any other reaction. Last thing I would want at the moment is to get on any of these men's wrong side considering my new found status here.

"Last but not least is Jax." I looked over to the man Tig was pointing at and my breath stopped cold in my chest. He held himself as tightly as Jasper used to. He was hardened for sure. Withdrawn from some aspects. Heavy mind and heart was apparent.

"Pleasure." I nodded simply as I spoke even softer.

"C'mon sweetheart, lets go have a drink. You should be of age by now."

"By now? " I laughed as he led me to the side door, the men followed loosely behind.

"Yeah, you're 21 by now right?" Tig offered as I sat beside him at the bar taking in a close look to my surroundings noticing the hallway, pool tables and small kitchen. The oak looking doors reminded me of something out of an old disney movie. 'it's Forbidden.' Not that I'd go look for trouble like that. Not after leaving so much behind.

"I'm 23, Tig. "

"Damn kiddo." Tig poured us both a shot. Heaven knows I was going to need some liguid courage for what I needed to do.

"I know." It's all I could say as the guys sat around us, in various spots at tables and the bar with out crowding us.

Tig slid one of the tall shots my way then lifted his. I followed his lead.

"To old friends?" He offered.

"To family, Tig." I corrected and took the shot quickly.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Considering that I have so much of this already accumulated, I decided to post the next Chapter. This went to my friend to beta but when it did, it was over 100k, and I'm breaking it up to share on here. Bearing that in mind, I've tried to catch as many grammatical errors as possible; Before and after it was sent. Just like before this was edited and proofed only by human know how. There was no computer aid involved except in use of Word Pad. This will go for every chapter involved in this story unless I some how manage to get a second Beta like I did when writing 'The Ancient'.

This story will loosely follow the SOA time line. But this is AU and many things will change considering the involvement of Bella and the Twilight characters. Plus a part of me can't help but Like Half-Sack's character too much to keep things exactly how the show managed things. Eventually the story will involve more of the situations that SAMCRO find themselves in within the series.

Thanks again, for taking interest and giving this thing a shot. It's been a while and I would love the feedback.

Disclaimer same as before. The only thing that is mine is the plot and it's many twisted turns.

xxTish

His eyes widened and the boys noticed his shift in demeanor. Each leaning in but trying hard to be inconspicuous about it. He threw back the shot.

"How is your ma, kiddo?" He asked not meeting my eyes. I took the bottle, and poured another shot for us both. Jack and I were old friends.

I tossed back the shot, looking away from him as he waited spinning his shot glass

"That's why I'm here, Tig. She's gone."

That got his attention.

"Gone?" He spun around quickly facing me. As much as I missed the old friend in him, I felt lost now. Betrayed. Everything I ever knew was a facade. but here went nothing.

"Dead. Her attorney, you remember Jenks, don't ya Tigger?" I kept my voice calm. Jenks had gone full disclosure after my mothers passing. The old man was hired by Tig for my mother years ago. "he's why I'm here. In her last will and testament, she beseech-ed me to find you. In writing, Tigger. Imagine my surprise when I hear him name off Alexander Trager, the man I knew as my mothers best friend, my godfather, as my biological father." I poured another shot and slid the bottle back to him as another man voiced out. What I didn't pay much mind to. I took the shot, and continued.

"I didn't come here to cause you problems. I don't want nor care for recompense, Tigger. I just wanted you to know that I know. I do have one question though. Why? Why did you let her get away. Let me believe for so long that someone else was my father. Why go to all that trouble with hiring Jenks. Why not come find me, Tigger. If not for my mom, then for me."

"What the hell, Tiggy?" one of the guys asked.

"and here I thought you were hiding Thai boys as your thing. Explains a little." Said one

"Shut up guys, I for one would like to know myself." The man named Clay finally spoke.

" I don't know that anything I have to say can explain all that, sweetheart. Not that I could say much. Your ma knew why, She was the only woman that I truly loved beyond a shadow of a doubt. I wasn't right at the time. But, God, I loved you girls. Things were headed in a bad way for me at the time. I didn't want any of that coming back on you girls, so I did the one thing that I knew would keep the things I loved the most safe. I faked her death and set up new identities for you both. I tried to keep things low key. Renee, " he winced as he spoke her name, " tried once to start over, met charlie, said he was willing to raise the baby as his own. Sounded like a stand up guy. But your mother was something else. She was never the settling type. She left him only a couple years after you were born. Brought you back to me." He cupped my face after turning to me. "You were the most beautiful girl, i ever saw, baby. I tried then, I really did. But my life, you deserved better sweetheart."

I couldn't help the bitter laugh that left my lips as the men looked at each other carefully. They minded their own business for the most part. Only now a few women stood around. One in particular, a brunette with trashy blonde streaks broke the silence.

"Oh shit."

Yeah lady, shit hit the fan.

"What I deserve? Tell me Tig, do you remember the little girl I was?" He nodded somberly, " She's dead, Tig. She died five years ago when she walked in from a graduation dinner to find the man, " I stressed the word, " that loved her enough to stay; dead in a pool of his own blood in the middle of her kitchen. What little of her was left after losing so much already, burned into ash when her mother's new husband forced her train wreck of a daughter out of her life when she became pregnant with his kid. I felt nothing but numb when they died in a car accident. I've dealt with more grief than and gore in the past six years than that even begins to cover. I understand skeletons, Tigger, Hell knows I have my own. But color me surprised when Jenks goes full disclosure and life turns me to your door step with a purpose. Mom wanted you to have a few things, what left of her was cremated. Plus it gave me a good excuse." I felt cold and distant through the whole speech. The women almost looked stricken by my words the men indifferent. But Tig, he actually looked broken up.

"Ironic huh, Tigger? The very excuse that you used to fake the woman who was my mothers death to hide her from your demons is the exact way that she perished. " I took another shot before standing up. Glancing at the bar I realized i had a few now. four maybe five? Tig was silent, staring at the bottle. Something I recognized easily enough as a need to separate from the moment.

"I didn't come here to cause problems, Tig. I sure as hell want nothing from you now. Frankly, After all I have been through, I don't even owe the bitch that birthed me this. But, There in lies the difference between me and her, even me and my father. I'm honorable. Loyal, even when the worlds handed me a raw deal. loved at all costs. I've never turned my back on those that I cared for, even when they walked out on me. She wanted you to have the rest of her, because apparently, you've always held her heart." I reached over and grabbed a napkin, taking a pen out of my jacket pocket and scribbled down my new address. "When you're ready, Tigger, so is she. Maybe, in time, her daughter will be too." I walked out of the room zipping up my jacket and ignoring the rest of the commotion for the most part.

I glanced at Deliah, my beautiful black pan head, and decided to just walk it. After all that, I needed the air any way. I wasn't going to chance even driving her after a few shots she was too precious to me now. I pulled out a Marlboro and lit it as I walked the long drive way toward the main gate of the shop.

California nights were nothing like the soft quiet nights in forks. Sirens whirled almost regularly. That was a comforting thought. Hell, i was being a sarcastic bitch even to myself. Hearing my name called from behind me broke my thoughts just as I rounded the sidewalk that lined the main street.

"Bella, wait."

Turning, I realized that it was Jax calling after me.

"Yeah?" I asked cautiously.

He held his hands up and offered me a coy smile, "Easy, sweetheart, I'm not here to grill ya, or create drama. Just figured if you're walking, you could use some company."

"thanks, but I'll be alright." I turned and kept walking. So did he.

"Least I could do."

"Really? That's what this is. Not taking no for an answer, huh?"

"Just being a good Samaritan."

"Yes, I'm sure. You're a regular upstanding citizen. My dad would be proud to know his little girl was being escorted by a man of your standing." I smirked as he caught up and walked in time with me down the street.

"I wouldn't know, I've never really talked to Tig like that."

"I wasn't talking about Tig. Tig might be my father but it takes more than sperm to be a dad, Jax. My daddy was the chief of police in a small logging town north of here. Hell the population here is double that of home."

"Police huh?"

"Yeah, he had a cheesy seventy's porn 'stache to match the title. If he knew that a guy like you was walking his baby girl down the street he'd be rolling over in his grave if he had one."

"His opinion of you matters even now, huh?"

"He was a lot like me. He didn't ask many questions, not that he needed to. He was as observant as I am. He was quiet for the most part. Didn't bother me with mushy things. When that man spoke, you listened. The whole town loved him almost as much as I did. I had a hell of a way showing him."

"Why do you say that?" He asked as we rounded onto a new block that led us away from the main street.

"My reasons are my own. I meant what I told Tig, Jax. Only calling things in my past skeletons was being nice. I'm a ghost of the girl I was, haunted by what hunts me, Jax. I appreciate the gesture, and I'm sure it's partially Tig's doing that you're even walking beside me right now. But trust me, it doesn't pay to be close to me. Go home, Jax. I'll find my way. I always do. "

Just as I go to step off the curb and cross the street, Jax grabs my arm turning me to face him.

"What the hell do you mean by hunting you. Are you in some kind of trouble, sweetheart?"

I couldn't help but look at him with an indignant smile partially surprised by his bold move. I jerked my arm from his hold.

"What the hell is this, twenty questions? I don't owe anyone an explanation. I'm here to start over, fulfill my mothers dying wish. I'm not getting involved with Tigger or you boys for that matter. Nothing good comes from my involvement. Trust me on this, stay away Jax. You and your little boys club don't need the trouble that follows me. My family is bloody proof of it. " I spoke firmly as began walking away from the pushy blonde. Every town seemed to have one. I was never one for blondes anyway. Fork's residence lap dog was proof enough for that, and lets not forget the resident bitches in heat. Where Charming had vultures, forks had fleas. He followed in step silently for a moment, only catching up with me a block away from my new and empty home.

"See, that's what you don't understand. You're Tiggy's daughter, that makes you family. A part of us. Family means everything to us. You opened that box, so deal with it sweetheart. we're going to be there, weather you like it or not. Charming is our town. That being said, it can go one of two ways. Accept the fact that we're here for you now, or fight it. How easy things go is up to you." During his speech we reached Liberty street. At least I was able to find a decent neighborhood. Most here on this side of town were from money. Each house set back from the street on a nice little lot of land. It wasn't much but when I told Jenks I needed something that offered me both privacy and location he found something decent. Close enough to walk into town if i needed, yet far enough out that should anything happen things would be quiet. Less problems that way.

I turned to Jax and hopped up on the tail gate of my truck.

"Self entitled bullshit is the quickest thing to turn me away, Jax. I don't really care who you are and what that means. What the hell it means for Tig even. Title? Money? I'd give up all I have to have my daddy back, Jax. To make up for the hell I did to him. Me being here has very little to do with Alexander Trager. And everything to do with me. One thing my crazy flighty as hell mom did teach me, was that everything you see is bullshit. Words mean nothing, even actions can lie. But patterns, never do. Even my own. AS far as shit being easy? Life's a bitch, Jax. It's only easy when it fucks you over. I'm home now, safe and sound. You can run home now and tell my father that the job is done. " I turned from him saying my piece and hopped down making my way toward the passenger door to grab the box buckled in the passenger seat during my trip. Only for Jax to slam the door shut. I spun to face him, barely slipping my hand from the sharp metal path of the closing door. His body pinned mine in place

"You don't know much yet, sweetheart, so I'm going to let your bullshit attitude slide. A part of me doesn't give two shit's about the little gash that comes strolling into town claiming that a son is her father. But until I have proof otherwise, that makes you family. Deal with it. CI really don't give a fuck about your Pig of a Daddy, " He mocked close to my face, "But Tig? He's a Son. That may not mean shit to you, but he's a loyal man. If someone fucks with one Son, they get us all. That can either work in your favor or against you. It's your choice. Have a good night, Miss Bella." He tapped the hood of my truck, roughly, If i was my old self I would have flinched but like I told Tig, that girl is gone. I got the point. Message loud and clear. I kept my mouth shut but I watched him walk away.

Out of all the guys, Jax had the heaviest swagger in his walk. I wanted to say it looked ridiculous, but if I was being honest with myself it had it's appeal. A man that walked that surely had confidence for one of two reasons. Either his skill was unprecedented or too many bitches lied to him about said skill because of his title. I wanted to justify myself with the latter thought, but that was purely selfish and out of survival. I couldn't afford getting myself mixed up in some outlaw bullshit. I had already sacrificed enough for shit that I had to hide. Secrets I couldn't speak. Secrets that Charlie, Renee, Phil and little Logan paid for with their life. It was that same secret that hunted me. Injured others. Why I finally left.

I grabbed the box from my truck once Jax was out of view, and walked up the long drive to my new home. At the door, I entered the number key, to retrieve the Key the realtor left for me. Once in I turned on the light and still found myself a bit in awe by what I saw. It was no Cullen Mansion. But it was far from the quaint nests this swan was used to. I wasn't sure that I was ever going to get used to something like this. It was far too haughty for my liking but it would ensure that I fit a little comfortably in Charming. Last thing I needed was to stand out. It would only make it that much easier to be tracked down.

Sitting the box in the middle of the floor I opened it slowly. Inside was everything that I could have ever remembered or had hoped to. Renee was good like that. A bit of a pack rat. Nothing left to be forgotten. On top were the few photos that my mom had of me and Tig. And me and Charlie. I never really saw Tig in anything but black, nor did I really see him in his cut when I was younger. Then again my innocent little heart didn't look for anything but his when he came by.

After Charlie, Tig was honestly the only man that I didn't have a problem with Renee seeing. Hell Phil was nice at first. I couldn't blame him now, for forcing my mother to chose between Logan and myself. I was a mess back then. I didn't even want to be near myself. It wouldn't have been right to do that to a child. I could only have hoped that Logan got it better than I.

Oddly enough, Jenks had kept me informed slightly. I got pictures and short notes. My mother tried with him, in more ways than she had ever managed with me.

That fact should have offered me solace in the events but truly it just broke my heart even more. Logan had gotten everything I never had, my baby brother. And in the blink of an eye it was taken from him.

Sure the official reports had deemed things an accident, but the boys from La Push knew as well as I did that the things that didn't add up for the locals added up to us. I didn't need their keen eye sight or sense of smell to know that this wasn't some strange turn of fate. It was an act.

By simply existing, I had taken everything away from the bitch out to get me, and in return, she'd take everything from me before finally coming after me. I didn't have much left for her to take. Its part of why I took to Charming Sunny Cali. And took on the attitude that I did with Tig. As big and bad as he presented himself to the world, He was a part of something amazing in my life. The only good thing from my past that I had left. I wouldn't let the fact that I loved him, ruin him or anyone else.

I set aside the photos that triggered the memory lane walk through and took out the small box that held within my mom's ashes. Logan and Phil were buried in some plot in Florida. I'd track them down eventually if i survive long enough to. But here, this was about my flighty mother. Damn her. I couldn't stop loving her even if I wanted to.

A part of me wondered why Tig had tried so hard to hide me and my mom from the world we knew. what was so bad that he felt the need to turn us away. After all, it's not like he had some psychotic red vendetta with an indestructible Venus di Milo. No, that spot was left for his daughter.

And hell, Charlie this whole time knew. I wondered briefly for a couple weeks when I first found out if that was part of why Edward had such an issue reading his mind. The so called static. Having to block something like that out, had to take some hellacious will power. It only proved to me how much that man truly cared for me.

Never once did he have any qualm with helping Renee support me. Any school venture or trip, He pitched in. Even pitching in and giving me a chance to ride in a limo come 8th grade graduation. Thinking back, that was one hell of a ridiculous tradition. But I wanted so badly to be a part of it.

Odd how one might long to fit in when so young, yet only grasp the nature of standing out when they are older. How one can embrace the truth of being completely free within one's self not to give a damn anymore.

Yet the Cullens never quite grasped that. They were no more lions than I was. If anything, they were mules. Stubborn to a fault. Laying back i drudged the thought of that family from my mind. Clutching the box that was now my mom, I finally passed out.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** So, here's chapter 3. Hope those involved with this story already find it to their liking. As before, grammatical errors and what not were taken care of to the best of my ability. Thanks for all the follows and faves already. More will come soon. Any feedback is appreciated. Again, thanks for the support of it.

xxTish

 _Disclaimer_ :I own nothing but the twisted rambling and plotting of my mind.

I woke up the next day in a haze. Jack was an old friend, but he wasn't a very good one. My head throbbed in the bright early California sunshine. Standing with a stretch, I made my way to the bathroom to try and make something of my road worn self. The only provision I had at the moment was simply rinsing my mouth with water to get the sleep and stale whiskey taste from my mouth. Everything I had was packed away. And what was in my small duffle bag in the truck was dirty from travel, the clothes on my back were dirtier than my day old clothes.

I grabbed mom's old red bandanna, before combing through my hair with my fingers and twisting it back before slipping on the bandanna. It wasn't the best look, but it would do. I wasn't no Bettie, but I'd pass for now as maybe that riveter. I did my best gun-show for my mirror before laughing at myself and walking back into the living room to grab my wallet.

I had a few before the moving crate arrived, coffee was definitely in order. Only as I walked out the front door, I was met with a large black van, bikers and what I looked like a small flat bed holding Delilah in place. I could feel my shoulders slump as Tig dismounted and took off his helmet. He didn't speak until he had his glasses folded into his shirt.

" I hear you're moving in?"

"Technically, I did that yesterday."

"Funny, that usually requires at least furniture, Hellion." First off, how the hell did he know I didn't have furniture. Shady prick, had to of had someone watching. I ignored the bullshit and opted for something safer to respond to for now.

"You remember that, huh?" That damned name. I was probably five the last time Tig ever gave me a ride on the back of his bike, and it was from that lovely trip did I get that nickname. We had run into a charter of of hells angels. A few sassy women capable of giving it back to Tig as much as he gave it. Only I ended up causing them a few issues. I may have only been Five, but I was a bit sassy for my age. I knew too much at a young age. _Fucking Renee._

"How could I forget, that was the day my daughter stood up for her old man."

"If by knocking over the bitches bikes for the shit they called you, equals standing up for an ass then yeah. I guess you could say that. "

"If hell had angel's sweetheart, you'd be one."

"Damn skippy, Tigger."

Just then Jax stepped forward with a thermos of coffee.

"Its from my mom, consider it a peace offering."

I greedily took it, "Better to have uneasy peace than bloody war."

"Exactly, now you get it."

"Kiss my ass, Jax. "

"Just say where beautiful."

"Do you have some narcissistic split personality disorder or something..." I questioned out loud at his strange new polite behavior. Where was the serious bad ass with the name calling and attitude problem.

"You haven't even the slightest idea about me Darlin, I wouldn't try figuring it out. Wouldn't be healthy, babe."

"Jesus, stop dancing around each other and fuck already." The one named happy smarted off. Neither me, Jax or Tig seemed particularly happy with his remark. Before Either could remark, I made my way over to him.

"Happy right? You want to know what makes a woman like me truly happy? When boys like you realize that I'm not like the rest. I'm not like the vultures you're used to. You see, Happy, Vultures are scavengers, the linger around, looking for an easy feed. Taking what ever is left from the hunt of another. Unlike my mother, I'm a little more selective in what I bed. I'm more like a wolf," My hand reached out grabbing his cock tightly through his jeans letting my nails press sharply into his tender bits, "Women like me need a little more meat on the bone." While he was still curled over from my grip i pushed him back letting him topple over his bike. Then turned to face the rest.

"Like I told Jax last night, I don't give a fuck about your names, status in this town, money or what ever the fuck helps you boys sleep at night. You want to retaliate, use a little in home or street justice for what I just did or my mouth. Do it. I've lived through worse. Nothing any of you boys do will change who I am, what I believe in or live for. Tig may have a genetic tie to me, but that is all. I bend at the knee for no man. EVER, " I looked to Jax then, " Your little pep talk last night? I accept, but you also have to accept that this is me. You boys want to get to know me. Fine, just don't expect me to water myself down because you boys cant handle a woman like me at 100 proof. Take it or leave it. If I were you, Id choose the latter. So much wiser."

"What the hell happened to you, sweetheart?" Tig asked.

"Hell Happened, Tigger. Pure Hell." I smiled sweetly at the man that was my kin.

"Jesus, baby."

"Don't! Don't. You. Dare. You haven't earned that. You gave up that right the day you sold your rights away to Charlie and Renee. I might be your blood, but that is all we have now. I'm not your baby; Your daughter. All I am is the unfortunate outcome of your lack in skill to pull the fuck out. Get over it."

Just then the moving company dropped off the crate that held all of Charlie and Renee's things that I decided to keep with me. They loaded into the drive almost wordlessly. I signed off on the paper work but as I turned around I saw the guys already breaking the lock and opening the damn thing.

"What the hell, guys?!"

"It's nothing, let the guys do this, Bella. Its what family is here for." Said the woman from yesterday as she got out of a gaudy Cadillac coupe.

"Who are you, again?"

"Gemma Teller; My old Man is Clay, and my son is Jax. We didn't really get a chance to talk the other day. Or to be properly introduced." she glared at Tig, and he looked away. Something I didn't miss was the way they all shied off a bit around her. Like they were used to her calling a few shots. I surmised that if she was married to Clay, she had sway and each of them knew it too.

And Damn, did she know how to quell the boys. Color me impressed. Momma harpy has a tight reign in the nest. Not a great attribute for me however, Women like Gemma can be a blessing and a nightmare. Expert manipulators and cunning liars. My mother was very much like Gemma as was Rosalie and Alice. Though I think that little Miss Stepford wife aka, Esme Cullen took the cake even on Gem.

"Well, I'd say you are a right Gem. Living up to the name quite well."

"Stop kissing ass, sweetheart. You're family. It's only right. Kissing ass wont get you anywhere with this family."

"I don't kiss anyone's ass Gem. I'm just calling it as I see it. Figured might as well let you know that I know exactly what you're doing. Your kind are easy to spot. You see, my mom was very much like you. She was quite capable of pulling off the sweet and dumb act. Manners morals or scruples, she'd bend them to serve her purpose and justify it with some sort of excuse that met her need. But at the end of the day, she was quite capable of cutting your heart out to use it as leverage. She was a real peach, with one hell of a pit. Where as you, you're a gem. A stone cold, cut, and faceted bitch. All shine and edge like a pristine diamond. But at the end of the heart of who you are, you're simply a fancy piece of coal. Dirty and good at generating heat. You're trouble wrapped up in a bow. The only difference between you and others like you; is your bow is Cartier while most other women are pawn value." I turned my back to the woman and walked back toward the house trying to escape the breech in personal space from her or the men associated with her. All the while trying to sip down the sludge in a fancy thermos passing for coffee.

Her rant following could have made a sailor blush. It was cute though how a few of the men thought they had to put themselves between the two of us as I walked away.

"Get over yourself, Woman. If words offend you, then you're weaker than half a sack. No offense grunt." I added toward Half-sack as he lifted a couch with Happy out of the crate.

"Not a single one taken, Miss Bella."

"Shit, just... Set it in side. I'm not nearly caffeinated enough to fight you all back this morning. And it's far too early to make this sludge Irish." I called out to the guys giving in to their unwanted help, as I looked at the motor oil someone called coffee after my third attempt to sip on it.

"Who made this crap again?" I asked to no one in particular.

"I did, sweetheart." Gemma Sneered from within Clay's arms.

"I'd stick to looking Pretty for Clay then, Gemma, its what you seem to be best at." I poured the crap into the yard, and walked inside pausing when I saw Tig crouched around the box of nostalgia that I had failed to put away some where safe and away from prying eyes.

"Shit." I cursed. Weather it was toward him, the club or my own personal stupidity. I wasn't ready to go through this today. Or if I ever would be.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Kinda amazed that this hasn't been here one full day and things are showing so much interest. I truly appreciate the feedback and the reads. Hope you all enjoy this chapter. Things are moving forward, slowly but surely. If you've read my stuff before, you know there is a purpose for everything. Nothing is filler. Now, on with the show. Enjoy and review. Many thanks again, xx Tish.

* * *

I wanted to chastise myself for this fuck up. There was so much in that small brown box. Not only was there child hood photos but also case files concerning those I've lost. Items that I took from the Cullen house, and even memento's from La Push. Things that I wanted close by should I have to make a quick trip out of town. That box was one that never got completely unpacked. Ever.

Tig took one picture and held it as if it was something god given. Like he didn't want to let go, be it of the photo or the memory that the photo brought on. It was one of me and mom when I was young. She was holding me on Tig's bike years ago. I couldn't exactly remember that particular photo but something told me that Tig had taken it himself.

"Bring back memories, Tigger?" I announced.

"You look so much like her, Bella." He commented upon hearing me enter the room.

"Funny, she always said I looked like my father. Crazy thing is, that I always thought she meant Charlie. Only now I know she meant you."

"I never wanted to give you two up. I failed twice, before you. I wanted to make it right this time. I was working with JT to leave SAMCRO. No one knew before now. I wanted to whisk you both off and leave the states. Head south a bit. Your mother always loved mexico. " he mentioned a bit wistfully after turning his attention back to the aged and yellow tinted photo.

"Tell me something I don't know, Tig." I half joked. My mom was eclectic. She had a like for many things. Anything that went against the grain really. Anything abnormal, mystical, or from the wrong side of the tracks. She never focused on one thing for long though. That was her way, even with men. Phil apparently was the acception. She either really loved him, or ( and my money was more on this theory) she was never ready to give up the thought of Tig until she met him.

"I got caught up in a bad deal with the club. An incident only JT knew about and to this day, no one does. I got a shit ton of heat from the wrong people on my head. We were able to deal with it. But it took a year to finally settle and the threat of retaliation never went away. I never got a chance to really protect my other girls, but I wanted more for you. For her. I gave her my share of the bad deal, and signed away my rights, then called Jenks and set up a whole package for you both. I gave you freedom from the backlash of what I lived for."

"Did you ever stop to think, Tig, about what you were doing and the effect it would have. Family is supposed to be what you live for, Not the brothers you chose, but the family you make. I guess for some, there in lies the problem. It's hard to differentiate the difference. What's important blurs with what's really not. Thanks for that by the way."

"What's that?" He asked finally looking up at me.

"The blood of the covenant is thicker than the water of the womb. The relationships we choose are more than the connections we are born with. Consider it the first lesson you taught me as a father, Tig."

"You used to be such a sweet girl, how..."

"How'd I become so cold?" I suggested, "Maybe being lied to, manipulated, and broken in every way... That kind of pain tends to do it, Tig."

"What's his name, Baby."

"What the hell are you talking about, and don't call me baby. I'm nothing but a name to you. "

"The man that burnt you this bad."

I laughed. Edward was only a small part but a cataclysmic one at that. Not that he needed to know. It was a bullshit judgement that men and even women made when it came down to it. A woman couldn't become stronger from her struggles, opinionated, or speak her mind without being judged for being bruised by a man. Knowing Tig, and the company he kept, he would probably have some crazy vendetta against him in my name. It would be comical sure, to see a bad ass outlaw like Tig approach the unstoppable supernatural like Edward, but it would do no good. A man had nothing over a vampire. As far as my issues went, It was never about Edward. I realized this long ago when he left. It was about me. The fact that Tig thought it was only about a man, was laughable.

"You give your sex far too much credit, Tig." I said through my vain laughter. Taking a breath to calm my insanity, "Men, women, family, life... I've been through too much, Tig, to give a damn anymore. I'm over it all. Death is the only adventure left waiting for me. In fact I welcome it. Sooner the better. I've got nothing left to give." I walked out on him after that. Seeing him again after last nights nostalgia binge, was causing me to lose my edge. I was giving him far too much info.

I stepped onto the patio and pulled a pack of smokes out of my back pocket. Lighting one while I leaned against the brick back wall. The sun warmed my skin as the stone chilled my bones. It's the only thing I wanted to feel. Fuck the nostalgia.

"Hey. "

"Go away. "

"Sorry Sweetheart, not happening. Thought I told you that last night."

"Yes and I told you I didn't give a damn. Get lost before I make you lose a few inches like I did happy. "

"Again with the idol threats, Classy."

"Never said I was Classy. "

"No you didn't. Class is overrated."

"Why are you still here, Jax," I pulled a drag from my smoke and turned toward him slowly, "Why are you so interested in me. You have a hundred vultures circling your rancid meat. If you're so desperate for attention go to the whores that will give it. I'm not in the mood to deal with you or the MC. I only want for Tig to take my mom's remains and leave. Let me be." I was all too aware that I was beginning to come off desperate. but I couldn't handle this shit today. of all Days. This was supposed to be a fresh start. I was beginning to re-think my plan of moving back here.

"Fine, I'll go. But on one condition. You tell me exactly what the fuck is bothering you. What made you so pissed that you're willing to throw yourself at the mercy of our tempers to push us away? If you didn't want to re-establish a relationship with Tig, why fucking move here when you could have just handed off your mothers remains and be done with Charming."

"Eat a dick, Jax."

he smiled, "That's exactly what I mean."

I only glared at his sly grin, but he turned toward me just as he did the night before, putting me between a rock and his.. hard place. Asshole. His hand raised this time though, and swept a strand of red hair away from my face, the back of his knuckles graze down my cheek. Closing my eyes, I wished I could feel it the way I used to. A connection to any physical act, but I had to keep myself numb or I'd feel everything. He probably thought he was being charming and hoped that it would get him exactly what he wanted. It wasn't hard to see that he used this often on those around him. Even the club it's self. It may have worked on most everyone else he wanted it to, but he'd be sorely disappointed to know it wouldn't work on me.

"How can a beautiful woman like yourself be so hard to the world yet still be so soft to the touch. What the hell forged you, sweetheart?" He added after leaning in to whisper in my ear.

"Teller?" I leaned closer to him, closing the distance between us, my lips grazing his as I spoke his name, "Touch me again without my invitation, especially on my face, and I'll bite every last finger off like a rabid bitch would gnaw a bone." I slipped down and around him snuffing out my smoke with my boot before heading back in. Was space too much to ask for around these people.

"I suggest you neuter your dogs, Clay, especially if you're going to let them run around off a leash." I called out as Jax followed me inside. I paid no mind to the chuckles or verbal onslaught after that and locked myself in the master bedroom. I could hear the guys teasing comments as they continued to work but it was simply chatter to me. letting my body slide down the door, I waited until I heard them all clear out before I pulled my cell from my pocket and hit the speed dial. It only took seconds for him to answer.

"Yellow!" He answered.

"Hows it hanging?"

"Well now, that's a voice I haven't heard in months. Things are hanging just fine. No complaints yet. Finally settled then?"

"More or less."

"So, to what do I owe the pleasure of your smart little mouth."

"Why don't you come see me and find out. I could use a little bit of your back bone. I feel like I'm beginning to crumble. I can't afford to do that with these people. Their hard as nail's Paul. They'll only be fodder for her if I can't create some distance. I need to show them what a real bitch is made of. "

"That bad huh? So how should I do it, Go full on Alpo or Kibble and bits."

I laughed, "Boy if you went all kibble the women around here would start gnawing at your bits, safety votes for Alpo."

"Kibble and bits it is. See you in six hours sweetheart. "

"Sure thing. And bring your muzzle. There's only so much of your smart mouth I can handle."

"Don't I know it beautiful. Two hours in and you're ready to tap out."

"Nasty. Shut the fuck up and get out here. Give Rachel my love."

No sooner did I say that did I hear Rachel yell out in the back ground. ' Love ya too, girl. Stay safe and come home already.'

I laughed, "This whole time your Purina ass had me on speaker didn't you."

"Guilty." He admitted and whoever was there with him pack wise chimed in all together. It was hard to make out clearly who was who and what was exactly said.

"Hey guys. All that mushy shit your way. I gotta go. Should you meet me here or make a grand entrance via the MC?"

"Go big or go home, Bells. Quiets never been my forte."

"Jesus, is it mating season or some shit? OR is it a wolf thing, this bad sense of humor."

"Lets toss that up to genetics girl, Text me the info, I'll head south now."

"Ciao"

"Later."

I hung up on the phone, quickly texting him the address to Teller-Morrow Automotive and walked out of the room. Now to find a reason to introduce him to the club of pushy alpha males. This place was too much to handle. At least the bed was in place thanks to the guys. Got to give them some credit. Thankfully the boxes were left alone, from what I could tell. I walk out and notice Delilah was parked just before my front porch, in direct sight. Smart boys. How ever what I didn't see pissed me off.

"Who's Paul?"

"Jesus, Tig!" I spun around quickly facing him.

"Answer me."

"What the fuck, you have my shit tapped or something?"

"Is he what made you come here, be honest, are you running from someone?"

"Give it a rest, old man. You're going to give yourself an aneurysm or a heart attack."

"Look, Jax said some things at church this morning. I just want to make sure you're taken care of. I should have stepped forward long before now to ensure that. I know I failed you then and probably doing so still. But your my youngest. Please humor me just once."

"Tell me this, I noticed a flyer in the clubhouse. Big get together is tonight right. A celebration. Someone's birthday, yeah?"

"Yeah, mine."

"Well, Tig, consider this the first of many birthday presents, I'll be there. You'll know more tonight."

With that I took off leaving Tig in my rear view and drove through the hills of Cali, pushing my girl for speed through every curve I could. Riding became so much more for me than I had intended for it to when I asked Jake to teach me to ride years ago. It was like gravity to me. It grounded me in a way that made everything else lapse in comparison. I found a rest stop and pulled in, texting Paul some more details about tonight. With Paul coming into town, hopefully, it will quell some of the bullshit the guys were giving me about men.

I sat there at one of the picnic tables watching the sun set and feeling it's warmth soak into my skin. Hours passed and soon Paul should be arriving at the MC. I headed home, with one thing on my mind. I neglected the boxes in lieu of getting ready for the party, to make a lasting impression. Not to just Tig, but everyone including the vultures. Even Paul needed to see this part of me. Despite everything, I knew the pack viewed me as something that still needed protecting. If I could convince Paul, the pack would see through his eyes that I wasn't the little girl that left them months ago. And perhaps, they would be freed from the shit that I knew was coming my way. It was inevitable.

I found the slinkiest mini dress I could find. It was black and it flowed effortlessly around my form, low fitted bust and flutter sleeves. Thank fuck for hot pants and leather ones at that. Add to it the thigh high boots and it made one killer outfit _. 'Eat your heart out, Alice Cullen.'_ I thought before adding a light touch of make-up. Simply putting it, there was no way in hell that I wasn't taking Deliah to Tig's party, each part of it served a purpose. Once dressed, I grabbed the wooden box that held the last of Renee and tucked it into the saddle bag before heading off.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: So this isn't the longest chapter but I figured I'd update as I got things in from my beta. The rate of feedback has been amazing. Truly, thank you. More coming again soon. If not tonight possibly tomorrow. I hope to have a schedule of (no more than) four days between updates once the base of this fic is up and going.

Enjoy the ride.

xTish

* * *

I arrived at the clubhouse at six, and not a minute to spare as Paul should be arriving shortly. The guys all watched me with bated breath as I rode in. I briefly wondered if they were weary over my presence still. Tig didn't look particularly happy, but he tried to appear appeased to see me. Perhaps it was my choice of attire for this evenings events. Most of my skin was covered at least. Still... it was the best vulture impression i could give without losing respect for myself.

I parked alongside the rest of the bikes leaving the large spaces for any cages that might roll in for this shin dig. Meeting everyone's eyes and scanning the scene was a habit I developed in the midst of everything. I never moved until I know my surroundings. It was imperative for me. Most eyes lingered a little long, be it from envy, anger or lust. While I hated being the center of attention, the upside was that at night in a crowd like this, the more that was invested in my presence the sooner I'd be missed should anything ever happen.

Over the years, I have grown more comfortable in my skin, self assured. I knew that lust was simply a human reaction that was easy to get caught up in, more so for some than others. It wasn't hard to notice though that many of the guys here were foaming at the mouth for the new chick that came riding in with the same style the club had going for them. It meant little to me, really, how anyone noticed me. To me it served a purpose on how to handle interactions and nothing more.

What did cause me concern was the way that Jax kept his steely glance on me. Prince Charming wanted closer, that much was clear. Weather it was a club task, to figure me out, or a personal goal was not clear but the point was I could read him easily enough... He wanted closer, and I was willing to bet that he'd be willing to reach his goal at almost any cost. I couldn't let that happen, For any of them really.. Close means connection. Connection means target. Nope.

Getting off the bike, I put on the best smile I could afford for Tig as he walked out to greet me amidst the droves of people attending already. I was almost surprised by how many people a function like this reached, I would have been too If they hadn't blatantly made it clear that their name not only had weight but pull. Their attitudes alone were cock sure from this fact. I sweetly kissed Tig's cheek as I met him in the middle of the drive, laying on my own charm. A part of me wanted to show these guys that their attitudes and actions could be matched. Like a good game of chess. _Check Mate_. I thought bitterly at the reminder.

"Happy Birthday, Tigger. " I played cute well. Thanks, mommy.

"Real cute, sweetheart. But thank you.'" He chuckled before tucking me under his arm and whispering below the crowds noise, "What in sam hell are you wearing? "

"It's a dress, Tig. "

"No; that' s the secret victoria's been trying to hide, You should go home to change. It's not too late yet."

"Sorry DAD no can do, nothing else is clean, and I'm meeting someone later tonight so you're going to have to deal with it. Or... I could always just go home and change into something more comfortable for the evening. Never been quite the social butterfly, but figured I'd do this one thing for you." I quipped back.

"No, " He gritted his teeth, taking a deep breath he resigned to exactly what I wanted from him "It's OK, stay," He paused, "Please."

"OK you twisted my arm, I'll stay for now. " I could feel the slow grow of a smirk pulling at the corner of my lips.

"You're still a brat you know that!" He pointed at me but smiled. Reminding me briefly of a faint memory as a girl. He never did the scolding thing well. "I guess not everything has changed with you."

"Is that so?" I played along with his good mood.

"You're about as much trouble as your old man" Commented the boy named Juice as we approached the patio.

"Double the pleasure double the fun, juicy fruit." I bit back jokingly.

"I like ya, lil' mama. Give 'em hell." Happy joked over hearing our conversation.

"It's not about how big; but how mean." I added with a flirty wink, that didn't go unnoticed by two of the guys in particular. Leading Tig to usher me inside, followed by the club members themselves.

"You're not mean. Just maybe misunderstood." Juice said after Tig pressed a kiss to my temple before leaving my side for a particularly scantily dressed vulture. I still didn't get why they called these women Crow eaters. There was nothing humble about them. They were in every way a walking definition for Vultures.

How ever my distaste for some of these women, Juices words resonated a bit. My brow perked at his strange demeanor and the conversation's sudden humbling turn. So far he was the only Son that hadn't rubbed me the wrong way. There was something akin to him with me. He meant well, and he was sweet enough.

"Are you implying that you understand me, Juice?"

"Hell no! Women are crazy. Women understand women and look, most of ya'll hate each other. I wont even try to get into that ring."

"I don't hate at all Juice, I just have a low tolerance for bullshit. BS is hardly gender specific."

He brought me a beer as a few more people began to filter in. Especially the crow eaters. Ironic maybe considering the lesson of humility that comes from the old turn of phrase, eating crow.

There was no sense of humility or morals for these women. It was, as it seemed, an easy out for the guys. Why get attached, or put in effort when the name alone drew in a crowd and could give you what you wanted and when. I didn't put much stock into the actual strength of these women. These men were raw and rough. Modern day revelators. Most of these women, could barely handle more than sucking cock. They wouldn't last by the guy's side, and the men knew it. Exploiting the fact, they had one real purpose here tonight.

Don't get me wrong, I had no shame in the talents given to me and/or the talents I've learned. There was nothing wrong in my personal opinion to like what you did, and to do it often. But to put your self in the position they were in, was just plain dumb. And nothing grated my nerves more than a dumb bitch. Foolishness. Perhaps it was some residual self hate, but from where I stand, if I could get my act together so could they.

They really had little of what I called "do bounds" lines with what went on within the club. That or they toed that line constantly. That much was evident from where I sat inside behind the pool tables . Luckily for me most of the women ignored me while I was watching and waiting.

Bobby had his face down in some red snatch, Happy had a few ladies surrounding him with a tattoo gun as he drank. Chibbs had his own little portion at the couch in the back. The only men I saw without anyone at the moment were Clay; who was sitting at the bar with Gemma talking over something serious for them, no doubt she was discussing my presence to the pres. and some diabolical plan to get rid of me. Women like her saw strength as competition. Instead of lifting them for their initiative to handle business. Juice, Ope and lastly Jax were all that was left as far as who remained away from den of debauchery.

Which made me wonder, was it their own moral code and virtue toward some one special in their lives that they made the effort to steer clear or were they simply waiting on something to become available. What kind of men were these four? Inquisitive minds want to know.

Of course my dumb ass would get caught taking things in right when I looked directly at Jax, His cocky demeanor showed full force in the wink he sent my way after catching me. I returned his gesture with a scowl before tossing back the rest of the beer I was on.

I was beginning to get restless. Paul should have been here by now. I glanced at my watch and noticed that the time was now nine pm. He should have arrived three hours ago, but knowing him he probably stopped for food. Ass hat. talk about feeding me to the wolves alone here.

Just as I was about to get up and go get me another beer, Juice brought me another with Ope, Jax and half sack in tow.

"By all mean's have a seat." I said as they all took it upon themselves to join me at my small table with out asking if I wanted their company. And for a while they were silent.

The moment I lit up a smoke, I knew that wasn't going to last long. And giving that it was them, there was no telling how this one would play out.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Thanks for the Reviews, and all the feedback so far. I really appreciate it all. Here is the next installment Hope you guys are enjoying the ride so far

Tish

* * *

"So, tell us about yourself." Ope offered first.

"I'm pretty much an open book, babe, if you're looking for an answer you simply have to ask the right question." I offered taking a sip of my beer. If we were playing twenty questions I may opt for my friend Jack to join us at the table.

"You graduate from high-school?"

"With honors, Mayberry, Managing to also complete enough college credits to have a forensic science and psychology minor. Next?" I quipped. Two of the four actually looked impressed.

"What does that mean?" Half-sack asked.

"It means that if i wanted to earn right, I'm legally able to be hired by any city in question as a crime scene investigator, eight ball."

"Eight ball?" He questioned a little disheartened.

"Like in pool honey, The eight ball is the one ball no one wants to hit or it's game over, automatic loss. Or automatic win. depending how you want to look at it. Perspective is everything honey." I assured. I couldn't find it in me to be too harsh to him or Juice. They reminded me too much of Collin and Brady.

"Oh, thanks... I think." He smiled a bit at me.

"You really had all that by the time you were eighteen?" Asked Jax.

"I moved away from my mom to live with Charlie when I was a sophomore. The town was small but it was OK. I had been advanced placement classes prior while in Arizona and managed to take courses online after I moved. Once shit began hitting the fan, I poured myself into my studies. Pulled my head out of my ass just enough to put Charlie at ease. Turns out going through hell and pouring your all into something positive works so much better than turning to ugly shit on the streets."

"Wait, I thought shit went south for you when Charlie died." Juice asked.

"Oh my life was hell long before that. His death just became a cataclysm for so much more in my life. Look, I'm sure you boys have dealt with a ton of ugly shit. Facing dark times and people everyday. I don't discredit that. Just imagine facing the shit you do now, as a pubescent young thing, then multiply that by 10. It's only gotten heavier since. I'd tell you boys more but I'm sure you all understand that some secrets aren't for sharing Especially if they aren't your own." Hopefully they would take the hint that this whole thing involved more than just myself. Telling would cross a line that I couldn't go back from.

"I can accept that. Surely though, your story isn't exactly considered in that.." Jax pressed again to know more than I could ever tell him.

"Not again, Jax. When a girl says no, she means no. I know you haven't heard that much in your life, but that's the way it goes. To understand my story, you'd have to understand theirs. I'm sorry but I won't. " Just then I heard another bike pull in, obnoxiously louder than most I had heard since arriving here. That was my cue the Paul had finally arrived. Unfortunately, he had his phone connected and his strange taste in Rap music was blaring through the speakers connected to the bike.

"Jesus christ, that man.." I got up just as the boys did and they looked at me oddly. I followed them out to the lot, noticing how everyone was eyeing up and down the new and very large man that was perched on his bike. No one had approached the giant man and it brought a bit of glee to me seeing how the people of charming gave him a wide berth. He still hadn't noticed me, as his eyes lingered on a few of the women out side that had the courage to not get caught up in the hell inside. I did my best wolf whistle, and it echoed through the large lot and surrounding buildings.

"Hot Damn, would you look what the dog dragged in." I called out from behind the crowd, parting them with my outburst only to run toward paul who snatched me up and lifted me onto his lap right there on the bike. Then nuzzling the crook of my neck. I laughed, and swatted his chest.

"Why do you smell like cheap men and top shelf hooch."

"shut up, idiot, I want to introduce you to someone. important like."

"yeah? I get to meet the family huh? Damn next thing you know you'll be pressing me for a ring harder than Rachel. Shame too, I might have said yes to you. I'm officially off the market, woman. " He pulled back and smiled at me.

"Holy crow, you did it! You actually did it."

"Sure did, before coming all this way. "

"Had to quell any issues over little ol' me huh." I assumed.

Rachel was great, but she was also Jake's older sister and Paul's imprint. The imprint was a fairly new thing for Paul. It also ended certain aspects to our relationship that Jake was all too happy about. Though any time I caught him trying to boast about it, or use it negatively, I'd have to remind the shit head that while Paul may no longer be fucking me, he is fucking his sister. It took a while for Both Jake and Rachel to grasp that while we weren't fucking, we refused to stop fucking _with_ each other. Two very different concepts.

Our friendship had caused quite the stir. It wasn't always as peaceful as people see now. In the beginning we despised one another. Leave it to sex and common enemies and emotional patterns to bring two hot headed people together. Rachel's calmed some on the friendship front, thankfully. Yet from time to time, Paul's ass has to remind her that she has the number one spot in his heart. As close as we have become, it will never be what it used to be between Paul and I.

"Maybe a little." I nodded accepting the answer I already figured out.

I hopped up from his lap and outstretched my hand. Paul took it, standing to his full glorious height beside me and gave me a twirl before pulling me to him and leaning close. "Show time." He whispered dramatically.

"Right, follow me, Kujo." I quipped before playfully running off down the long lot toward the patio where Paul's arrival had caused quite a gathering. None more important than the Sons.

His smart ass took off after me, panting like a dog as I ran toward Tig and the fella's , Giving in and letting him catch me just as I reached the tables there and he slung me over his shoulder. I laughed as he manhandled me for the viewing pleasure of those around. Fucking show off.

"Not that I am complaining of the view, but it's usually a better sight not covered in denim." I smacked his ass only inciting a heavy laughter from Paul.

"If you're a good girl, I might just let you see that later. As for now, you might want to introduce me to the men that look like they want to hang me from my left nut and feed the right one to a grunt." Paul played along as I played dumb in response.

"Oh, yeah. Them. I can't really do much in this position."

"Yeah you're much better in another."

"Watch it Kujo."

"Oh I am. I love when it squirms , I'd have to be dead not to notice Beautiful." He swatted my ass and dropped me to my feet letting my body slide lithely down his.

This is why I asked for Paul, Not Jake. Jake would have made it personal. Paul, well he was a bit of a special case. We both used each other to try and heal and absorb what hell had happened to us both. The Abuse in his life and the lies in mine. Our dark wit and innuendo gave us a mutual humor. I couldn't exactly say half of what I said to him, to any other man. IT would be far to personal. Especially Jake and his puppy love. He knew exactly how to push buttons and push limits. To grow and strengthen ones adaptability. We played off each others energy. That was the best way to explain it. He smiled down at me, as if he knew what I was thinking. I winked up at his almost seven foot tall frame before responding to his comment. Smooth fucker.

"Careful, with the way these guys are staring you down, you might actually be dead at the end of the night." I turned to face the guys and their stance was impressive. It reminded me much of how the pack flanked each other. Only Clay was set further back where as Sam would have taken the lead. Alpha men and their macho bullshit.

"Guys, this is a close friend from Washington, Paul. Paul that surly looking troll at the end there is my Tigger. My biological father."

"Wait what? I thought Charlie... i thought you were coming here to stay with your god-father, Bella. Not on some damn mission for something like this. Does Billy know. Jake. For fucks sake, does Sam?" I figured this would happen.

I would have thought Sam at the very least would have filled in the pack on the turn of events once I was gone. It was all I asked. To wait, until I left the state before telling the guys what exactly had come about and why I was leaving for good.

I turned toward Paul as I began to feel that slight vibrant under current I knew all too well as a sign that he was close to letting his emotions bite him and possibly every one else in the ass. He was close to shifting, and that broke a little of what was left of my heart. This information hurt him, in some way or form. That was not my intent. Before I apologize, I had to gain his focus.

I walked my hands up his chest, rubbing the base of his neck trying to get him to open his eyes and look into mine. Hoping that he'd grasp the situation. that not only was he close to doing something that would have opened a spillway for questions no one could answer but that I was close to him. Closer than I should be logically to a wild animal.

"Hey, honey look at me. Look at me and only me." His eyes connected to mine, " That's it honey, breathe with me. I'm right here. Focus. Listen. Feel the warmth of my hands, the beat of my heart. I'm right here." His arms circled my tiny form as his large body curled around me.

"Sam knew Paul." I whispered in his ear, " I only asked that he didn't tell Jake. Can you imagine the gasket that Jake would have blown? It would have been a mess and I would be dodging not only Red but his Puppy love too."

"Makes sense as to why Sam wouldn't have said anything to me. I doubt the other boys know either. Considering our truth pact. Freaky mind meld bullshit." He squeezed when he calmed, adding a sense of finality to the moment passing.

"Yeah, kind of like the time Jake found out you and I shared a sack."

"Crazy for you, fun for me. I Finally got to knock the boy wonder down a few pegs."

A clearing of someones throat brought us out of our bubble. I wanted to internally curse myself for forgetting they were there in the slightest. They were getting too close because I was starting to get too comfortable around them.

"Sorry fella's."

"It's alright kiddo. but do you think I could speak to you for a moment?" Tig asked.

I glanced back to Paul, "Behave, Pauline. Or Ill feed you to the vultures." I nodded toward the string of girls lining the back wall who were all waiting to catch the eye of one of the guys.

"Now you're just being nasty. I wouldn't touch that with Jake's dick let alone my own. Looks like a walking petri-dish. Please tell me you wash your hands after being around those lot lizards."

"Don't worry, honey, I've had my cootie shot."

"Not funny Bella!" He called as I walked away.

"Exactly, now behave!"

I followed Tig into what I knew as the club church room. I almost felt honored for this experience. He shut the door behind him and I perched my happy little ass against one of the chairs that circled the hand carved table.

"What's up, Tigger?"

"What the hell is that?"

"What?" I played dumb. I wanted to know a little more clearly what and where he was going.

"That guy. Are you in some kind of trouble. I mean.. Sam, Jake. A few names were dropped out there kiddo. Along with a few other choice words that lead me to be a bit concerned for my kid."

"Cute, Tig. You want to play the doting father act now? Concerned now, after all the bullshit. You left Renee and I to fend for ourselves. For this." I raised my hands toward the room, a bit heated with how he was acting suddenly. "Redwood originals. let me guess what that stands for, Tig. Feuds, color wars, turf wars, Arms, drugs, pussy. Am I getting close? Kinda the scene around this place. Tell me Tig, what would you do If you knew a man was treating me the way that you all treat the women around here. Pot meet kettle. Every woman that you treat with callous nature or backhand, is someone's daughter, Tig. Someone loved them like Charlie did me."

I was beyond Furious, "That man out there has known me for years Tig. Him, Sam, Jake..." I stopped myself before naming any more names off. It was irrelevant for the situation.

"They were all there through the shit storm that my life has been. This fortunate Son bullshit is just an entitlement. A self entitled storm." I threw myself through the doors, and walked with a purpose out the door toward my bike. Easily snapping open the closure on the right saddle bag and I grabbed the box that contained all that was left of my mother.

Turning on my heels, I sauntered back to Tig who was standing beside Paul and the guys. His face a picture of collected fear, and anger.

"Here, happy birthday Tigger. Maybe now you can have a little heart. God fucking knows its all the heart she had. " I turned and hopped on the back of Paul's bike.

"Kujo!" I whistled.

"Easy kitten, the birds wings are clipped. No need to bat those little paws at me." I only hissed at him fixing him with a hard glare.

He rolled his eyes and came over easily fitting his large frame on his monster of a bike. I didn't look back as we pulled away. I knew at some point I'd have to return to retrieve my own bike but for now, I was too heated to care. Thankfully, Paul kept the ride home silent. He pulled up to the drive but didn't actually take it's winding way up. It was his way of telling me that I fucked up, and if I knew him as good as I thought, he was about to tell me so as well.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Things at this point are starting to pick up a bit. Everyday that I check up on this I'm amazed to see the growth it's had. Truly I'm in awe of all the support and time given to this.

Thanks for all the reviews so far. Chapter 22 is in the works already.

Hope you enjoy this part of the ride.

Tish.

* * *

"This is your stop baby, I don't mean to cause an issue but this is something I need a minute to take in. Charlie was a cousin. Pale face or not, he was as close to us as a brother. After everything he gave, sacraficed. You were his little girl. It was Billy's position from the beginning. when you needed help. Family protects family."

"Billy and Sam knew, they knew Tigger was part of why I came here. When I found out Paul, I - I couldnt agree to be where I was anymore. Renee, Logan, Charlie, Leah, Jared, Mike, Tyler, fuck, Even Angela and her unborn. No one has lost more to this damn bullshit than I did. All because of Cullen. Because I loved a leech. Got involved with a family who took me in and dropped me like I was nothing more than waste at their curb. A broken toy that failed to capture their attention anymore. They found me too broken to deal with and ran. Leaving me behind to deal with their mess. I never wanted a single person to feel any of what I felt. To lose even a fraction of what I did because this," I pointed sharply to my heart, " Is nothing more than a black hole. It sucks in everything in it's path. You think I don't want to get to know the man that was my mothers supposed best friend. The man that was my real father. Those guys are big and mean, but they are nothing compared to that bitch and the vendetta that took those people from me. I won't let it take them, not a single one. They are no match for this bullshit. You know that. I called you here to help get a few of them off me. Happy, Juice, Half-sack, Tigger, Jax. They aren't all buying into this facade and wall I created. They want to get closer. Fuck, A part of me longs for it. To have any kind of connect again. But I can't. Paul. Not only do I refuse to let this dragged out war have another casulty, but I'm numb. Empty. What little I have left is all I have to give. You think I laid down my life for Rach out of sheer loyalty alone? Think again. I was begging for it to end, Paul. You want to go, fucking go. But if you do, you should stay gone. I'm not afraid of any reaper. Mine or them."

"Fuck you, Bella."

"Been there done that, not riding that carosel again. Thats rachels painted horse. I prefer a little more metal involved with my horse power. Goodbye, Paul. Go live your life. Love Rachel. Have a damn litter of pups for all I care. But ... Just. LIVE, please. This is where it ends for me. I've known it all along. I'm prepared." His face was hard and I knew it was his way of grieving. I lifted myself from his bike, lifting his hand to my lips I pressed a kiss at his knuckle. I needed to say good bye for good. The pack couldn't do their intended work if they chased after me. Friend or not. My battle was no longer theirs to fight. I was resigned to this.

He nodded and didn't say anything else, before he took off. Hopefully, that closed one chapter. Everything is almost in order.

~~~ SAMCRO POV ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I watched as Bella argued with the behemouth named paul outside her place. Tig had let the club in on his concerns at the last sermon in Church. He was worried that her sudden apperance her had more to do with a reach out for help than she was willing to admit.

I couldn't argue with the crazy bastard on that one. From the few encounters she let happen between us, something was definitely up. She was hiding something from everyone. Everyone but that oaf she was hanging off of. Tig was concerned tonight that he may have something to do with it. Said that she admited he had some knowledge to his daughter and what she was dragged into that made her a raging gash.

I got to admit I found her spunk a bit different. She could handle anything the guys threw at her. She was observant, but she didn't question shit openly. And she certainly didn't flinch.

She was a ball buster. Tried and true to what ever she believed in, including keeping this secret that was eating her alive.

Tig told stories about her and her spunk even as a kid to us, before asking the club for help with her. That the woman she was now, was a far cry from the girl he knew. What ever this chick had been through, and seen, was hard. Something we try very hard to keep our old ladies away from. Rules of the fairer sex and all.

I parked a block down seeing them stop, and I got off, noticing them getting into a more heated conversation.

I hopped into the shrubs that lined the outskirt of her corner property and inched closer to hear more. Maybe she'd give a little more insight.

Only what I heard was not what I could have imagined. This girl didn't witness her parents murdered but friends and other family members it seemed. For something she thinks she caused. The guy gave it to her just as good as she gave. He definitely knew more like Tig suspected. Once he drove off, I pulled out the pre pay and called Tig.

"Tig, It's happy. He knows. Bring him in, he's headed your way. Meet you at the garage."

The guys had a road block set up and planned on doing what they could to get his ass in. Half-sack had the econoline and Tig was with him. While the others were fanned out ready to intercept in any way they needed.

I arrived at the garage just as the van and the guys pulled in, lugging a very drugged out Paul.

"Fucken aye. This man took enough tranq to down an elephant. He's as heavy as a fucken horse. Git yer Happy ass o'er here and help Boy!" Chibbs yelled out, and Paul began to resurface just as I took his left arm.

"I thought you said you gave him tranqs, Brother."

"We did, twice. I dont know what this guy is made of. " Jax spoke up behind us then rushing in to gather some chains for the bastard struggling in our arms. It was as if he was vibrating he was so tense.

I quickly jabbed at his face once, twice, three times hoping to knock some sense out of him and get him to stop struggling.

"I wouldn't keep doing that, Happy, is it?"

"You're in no position to be making any request." I spit in his face as chibbs and I stood him up to one of the lifts while Bobby and Jax worked to chain him to it.

"See thats the thing, fellas, Dogs dont take well to being chained up. You think a wolf would?"

"What the fuck do you mean." Jax demanded.

"You fucked up, messed with the wrong bitch boys, and I'm her gaurd dog"

The man shook like damn bullet vibe, until his skin and flesh audibly tore and before us Stood a silver wolf pinning Jax to the ground with his muzzle at Jax's neck while his eyes pierced into us all. We all took stock quickly, there was no way in hell that one bullet would take this p.o.s down and should we shoot, Jax was gone before we took the hell hound down.

"Call Bella." Clay ordered the grunt. "Tell her that we found her dog, and she needs to come tag it before I put it down myself."

The wolf growled tightening its jaws at Jax's throat.

"Hurry!" Clay insisted.

~~~~~~~~~~~~ Bella POV ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I had Just laid down, fitfully trying to find sleep after turning away one of the strays that I truly had a heart for.

I was just about out when my cell phone rang.

It was 3 am, acording to my alarm clock and when I checked the Caller ID it said Teller-Morrow Auto.

"shit!" I groaned sitting up, swinging my legs off the side of my bed before answering.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bella, It's uh- uhm Half -sack. Some very interesting events happened tonight. Clay said to tell you they found your dog and you needed to come down here to get it before it's put down."

"I don't have a..." I stopped talking as it clicked. Fucking Paul. Of all the bullshit.

"Fine, Tell him I'll be there shortly and I'll pay him extra to spay the bitch for this. Just wait for me, I want to watch."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Here it is, the next installment. This week is being crazy and incredibly busy so the next update will be in a couple days, max. I'm dedicated to finish this. Thanks for the reviews, favorites and follows. I appreciate all the support this has been getting. :)

* * *

As I stepped out side, I cursed the fact that I left my bike there only a few hours ago. Don't get me wrong, I loved my old truck. Its complete restoration was the second purchase I made for myself with the inheritance . She had been sitting for a couple days now anyway. I tried to rationalize the phone call I just had. Focus on anything but the serious nature of what had just taken place. I didn't want to assume but After I said my piece they didn't correct my assumption before the line went dead. Not before a loud clanging crash was heard in the background followed by a growl I was all too familiar with.

Ten minutes in and I threw my truck into park letting her idle as I stormed toward the side door.

Paul had three of the guys at bay, under him pinned by his paws and his Jaws. One of which was none other than Jax. Happy and Tig were his other unfortunate chew toys at the moment. Deciding to handle this with my classic nature, i opted for wit.

"Holy fuck, Paul! Heel!" I yelled at him causing him to look up at me indignantly.

"Over here now you idiot." He stalled looking at the men around him.

"NOW!"

He trotted over the pads of his paws landing heavily against the concrete. Now that he was listening and the Sons were safe-er. My concern went to another issue.

"Who's listening." Paul huffed and looked away.

I grabbed his scruff with as much effort as I could, and forced his eyes to mine.

"Who's there." His eyes went somber as his flanks slouched.

Of all the people, it had to be Jake looking in through his eyes. Jake had patrol early. he usually did. He was the one person that I didn't want to see in all this. The one person that refused to let go. If he came here the only way to get him to leave was to beat it out of him in some way, to make him finally give up after all this time.

"Mother fucker. Phase back, asshole. NOW!"

The air around us shimmered with the energy needed for his body to shift back into his male form. I was fuming.

"Some one want to explain to me what the fuck just happened." I looked to the Sons and then to Paul.

No one was saying shit. Looking to the ground or away at anything they could focus on. "How the fuck did it get this far, Paul. Of all the bullshit you've went through to control this side of you. The training, the skill. You're not some fucking pup this was thrown on yesterday. It doesn't just happen. Don't forget who was there and helped you, Paul. Now your little moment of weakness and this fucking shift just let the one thing that isn't needed here happen. You're already going to be getting double the patrol routes. You might as well save yourself and your chance at ever getting pussy again in the next year. you tell me, Or I dial up Rachel right now, dickhead and explain to her why shit just hit rock bottom"

All he did was lick his teeth, and look down.

"Right," I looked to the Sons, "Any of you want to let me in on this epic bullshit tonight ?"

"I think we're done talking, Bella. It's about damn time you explain a few things. Like why you're fucking a DAMN MUTT"

Tig, lost his cool and yelled breaking their silence.

I should have taken it a hell of a lot more serious than I did. But I couldn't quite get past what he just said. Tig Trager, the man who has done some fucked up shit. Fucked some fucked up things. Just got irate over my past with Paul because he was what Tig considered a mutt. It was comical in an ironically somber way.

"You know Tig, I'm not one of the gnarly little gashes you fella's keep around to appease the fact that you all have mommy issues. I'm much smarter than that, than them. I grew up around a pack of really rowdy damn werewolves. My mouth might get away from me from time to time, but my mind, is so much sharper than my tongue. Part of me wants to tell you that I take after my kin. Got a real animal side to me. Doggy style always was one of my favorite positions. " I smirked at Tig seeing his brow twitch, "It could be worse, _Daddy_. I could have a thing for live stock. Who knows I could be the next big thing at a Donkey show. Don't worry though, Pop. I won't get into that market. I'd hate to put you out of business." I sighed frustrated.

Paul had just inadvertently opened a giant can of worms for me, Them, and the pack. It was bullshit.

"To be a completely honest though, Tigger, I'm not fucking Paul. He has an Old Lady back in Washington. He's not my man, he's more loyal than that. He's my guard Dog. Though after this, I may just let Jake Spay his bitch ass for crumbling under pressure."

"Guard Dog?! What the hell have you gotten yourself into that you would need that kind of protection Missy?" Chibbs chimed in.

"That's not completely my story to tell, Chibby. Ol' Paul here just let something out of the bag that's going to have a ton of heat, literally, running this way and soon. He broke a blood oath by shifting in front of all of you. I suggest we take this inside now before the ill tempered overgrown boys come crashing into town like a bunch of misguided white nights trying to save a princess from herself."

I turned and headed into the clubhouse connected to the garage, shaking my head as Paul's naked ass followed.

"Before we talk anymore, someone please give this dumb ass something to wear. I rather not have to look at his naked ass all night."

"Got it," Half-sack offered. Then disappeared down the hallway off of the main room.

I stood next to the wall of fame, head against the wall, eyes closed desperately trying to shake off the feeling that my world once again got shit on by the supernatural.

"You okay, sweetheart?"

"Jesus Jax, really? What is okay about any of this."

"I've seen some intense stuff hon but this, takes the cake. How did you get mixed up in all this anyway?"

"She fell for some seriously cold game." Paul cut in slipping on a pair of jeans and an old SAMCRO t-shirt.

I lifted my head from the wall and stared at him.

"Really? That's how you're going to start shit, Paul."

"They already know about me, Bella. You outed the pack just not the numbers. I think it's high time you tell them what you're really up to. You're bullshit excuse for being this cold bitch, I get it Babe, and the guys and I haven't been the best influence on you. We helped create this 3.0 version of you. But deep down, I know that spunky girl is still in there. Where's that girl that rushed three over-grown men, knocking one back a peg all while under the impression that she was saving a friend."

He just had to throw that out there. It wasn't my best moment. To be honest the moment is blurry to me. From what I understand is that after killing Charlie, Victoria rigged the house to blow the moment the gas heat kicked on. The boys smelt the gas long before I did. It made me sick, but when I saw the wiring messed with I knew there was more going on. I didn't want to chance the issue and rushed Him Sam and Jared outside. Jared didn't get out in time, the blast threw him into a large tree across the street where a broken branch impaled his torso splintering inside him from the force. I landed atop Paul and despite knowing his ability to heal quickly, I knew he wasn't beyond being injured or killed. It was the day that Sam fully welcomed me into the pack. Said that I showed courage becoming of a wolf it's self. That my nature to sacrifice myself for the better of another proved my standing with the tribe. And my connection with that side of my family grew closer. For my heroic deed the tribe granted me amnesty on their land. A home just off first beach not far from Old Quil's.

"She was trying to protect the only family she had left, Paul. The girl's still here, just buried deep beneath the bog."

"Give that shit a rest Bella. Martyrdom never suited you well. Too many people love your crazy white ass to ever let that happen."

"And where did it get them, Paul? Dead and bloated. I get that I can't save everyone, but They, " I gestured to the club members that were in attendance, "Needed complete discretion. Something you completely blew. After this don't expect to get blown anytime soon. Ass hat."

"You wouldn't."

"Try me, dick."

"Bitch."

"Wait, technically that was Rach's title now."

"That's not Funny."

"Sure it is, you're her Tramp and she's your Lady. Technically a female dog in heat is referred to as a Bitch."

"God, do you two always go at it like this? " Clay asked.

"Yep" - "Yep" Paul and I both answered at the same time.

We chuckled lightly after the fact. That was the issue with our Relationship. It was hard to be mad, let alone stay mad at each other, no matter what it cost.

Wasn't that part of what it meant to be family, anyway?


End file.
